Fullmetal, Flame, and the Journey Across the World
by KaylinElemental15
Summary: The first thing Ed saw was dark grey fuzz. No roads, no buildings, not even people. Just fuzz that resembled extremely thick fog. What if Ed had to go through the water cycle? Not only that, but he had to go through it with none other than one Roy Mustang...(I still suck at summaries)


**Apparently, I didn't see this coming when I got it back. This was actually an assignment for biology and I wanted to make this. The teacher liked it to the point she made copies of it and handed them out to the entire class. . .I INTRODUCED FANFICTION TO THE WORLD! (Not really. Only to the class. XD) *ahem***

**Disclaimer: These characters are not my own! I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>The first thing Edward saw was dark grey fuzz. No reads, no buildings, not even people. Just fuzz that resembled extremely thick fog. "Where am I?" the teen asked himself in confusion, "And where's Al?!" Ed started running—err—floating around in search for his brother, but to no avail.<p>

"Fullmetal? Is that you?"

Upon hearing that awfully familiar voice, Ed turned around in relief and (might I say) slight disgust to see one Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Colonel! Where are we?!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Mustang replied, "last I saw, we were at the Gate of Truth."

Silence. . .

"The. . .Gate. . .?" Ed asked. He groaned when Mustang nodded in affirmative. "I don't remember going there."

"From what I saw down below, we're above a town called 'Frostproof.'**(1)** Don't know where that lies," Mustang took the time to finally answer Ed's question. Not long after, the low rumble of thunder vibrated throughout the mysterious dark space. The two alchemists froze.

"That. . .was thunder. . .wasn't it?" Edward asked slowly. Mustang nodded. "We're above a town?" Another nod. ". . .It's gonna rain." Ed finished dryly.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Mustang ranted before a sudden weight called gravity pulled them out of the strange place.

Both alchemists screamed when they caught on that they were falling with something that oddly resembled rain. Ed looked up and saw that the very same dark space was, in fact, a storm cloud. "WE WERE IN A FLIPPING STORM CLOUD?!" he screamed as they fell on the hard, cold surface of a random mountain. At the same time, they both felt a little chilled.

Mustang groaned a bit and turned to his subordinate. "Are you okay?"

Ed nodded ever so slightly. "I feel. . .stiff. Must be the automail." Just then, a flash of bright light appeared. From the bright light stood none other than Truth himself.

"Greetings, young alchemist, Flame alchemist," the white entity said in his static/echoey voice. "As of now, you are not in Amestris, but in a world called Earth. Currently, you are both on a journey that only water molecules go through. You must make it to the Ganges River in order to return back to your world." Truth grinned menacingly, "Have fun!" with that, Truth disappeared. Not long after, a map appeared in front of Mustang. Grumbling to himself about how powerful entities from warped dimensions could make themselves creepy beyond belief, he took a look at the map. It said "You are here" with an arrow pointing to Mt. Everest. The start was on a small peninsula labeled "Florida."

"How did we cross the ocean?!" Mustang asked in surprise. Ed leaned over as much as he could to get a glimpse at the sheet of paper and immediately faceplanted with the other molecules. Mustang followed shortly after.

If one looked closely at the slightly melting glacier, they would have seen tow tiny specs sliding with the water.

The two Amestrians met the ground with a loud *THUD* (in their case). "Oww. . .you alright, Fullmet—" Mustang started, but stopped short when he noticed Edward shrinking even more.

"What?" Ed asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"I think I'm seeing things, or you're getting shorter than you already are," Mustang said with a bit of surprise.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE CAN DODGE A LIGHTNING STRIKE IN A RACE?!"

A few seconds later, both the colonel and Ed found themselves underground with the rest of the water. "What happened this time?!" the former asked.

"I think we just went through infiltration," Ed said. He grabbed the map from Colonel and took a look at it. He glared. On the map said "You are here" with the arrow slowly moving towards the south. "What kind of map is this?!" the teen screamed before he felt himself being lifted again. He snapped his head to the side to find Mustang floating as well.

"How on earth did that happen?" Mustang asked.

"Don't ask a child this!"

"You're the child prodigy!"

". . .Fine! Groundwater flow, small opening leads to evaporation, and now we're most likely condensating into a—wait. Shouldn't you know these things?! You're older than me!"

"Just wanted to make sure you knew your water cycles."

By then, the two alchemists got into a now angry cloud that was keeping its temper to a minimum; like Ed. Mustang grabbed the map from Ed to find their position. The "You are here" sign moved along with a child's drawing of a cloud that was moving towards a country called India. Remembering what Truth said, realization dawned on him.

"Truth said we have to make it to the Ganges River, right?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Think about it; it's a RIVER. What do river have?"

Edward thought about it, then a look of horror crossed his face as realization dawned on him. River equals water. Flame is useless when wet. But automail is made of steel. Add water to that combination would cause the automail to sink. And since Ed has two automail limbs. . .this wouldn't be good. He muttered something under his breath. _I sure am glad that Al's not here,_the boy thought sadly to himself. Suddenly, the cloud got too angry with them and dropped them off at the river below. At the same time, Ed smiled to himself and quietly whispered, ""I'm sorry, Al." Noticing the river below, he added, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIEEEE!"

Mustang looked at the map again as he was falling as well. The "You are here" stood directly on top of a river labeled Ganges River in India. "THIS IS OUR DESTINATION!"

*SPLASH*

As soon as they made contact with the water, Mustang grabbed a hold of Ed's flesh hand before the boy started sinking to the bottom of the river. Boy, was he heavy! Then again, steel prosthetics do weigh quite a bit. It wasn't too long that there was a brief flash of white light and a glimpse of a giant doorway. He blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Colonel?"<p>

Colonel Mustang slowly arouse from where he slept on his desk in the office, the huge stack of paperwork still there. "Mm. . .yeah?" what is it?" he asked as he looked up to come face to face with none other than Edward Elric. Seeing the boy, the Flame Alchemist immediately shot up from his desk and grasped Ed's shoulders tightly. "Are you alright?! You're alive, right?!" He asked way too quickly for Ed to understand.

"Geez, Colonel, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Ed exclaimed. "I just came to give you the report from the last mission." He then placed the report on the colonel's desk and made a turn to leave, but stopped short. He turned around. "Colonel?"

"Yeah?"

". . .Did you have a strange dream with the water's journey?"

". . . . . .Come to think of it, yeah. It was really strange. It felt real."

"Okay, just wondering. Because there's a map on your desk, and it doesn't seem to be of Amestris." With that, the Fullmetal Alchemist left.

Mustang looked down at his desk. Sure enough, that very same map from that dream was, in fact, there. Mustang paled dramatically and felt his soul leave his body. That was no dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! And (just in case) Happy Early Halloween! (1) Yes, Frostproof is a real town. I go to the school there.<br>**


End file.
